The Second Seal
|season=1 |number=7 |image=File:The Second Seal title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 7, 1988 |writer=David Tynan |director=William Fruet |previous=Eye For an Eye |next=Goliath Is My Name }} "The Second Seal" is the seventh episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens begin infiltrating a military base in hopes of possessing a list containing the location of 10,000 of their stored-away comrades. Synopsis While examining Dr. Forrester's papers in an underground vault, Harrison and Suzanne discover an alien crystal. Its narcotic effects hamper them in battle with alien-possessed soldiers searching for a list where 10,000 comatose aliens are stored. Ironhorse, alerted by Norton, fights through to Harrison and Suzanne as they evade alien demolition charges in the vaults. Ironhorse shoots an alien escaping around a corner, apparently with the list. Do the aliens have it? Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Lynne Griffin as Amanda Burke *Greg Morris as General Masters *Michael McKeever as Lt. Hamill *James Kidnie as Captain Murphy *Anne Farquhar as Newswoman *Kirk Dunn as Hancock *Miriam Newhouse as Ellen *Roy Lewis as Cameraman *Paul Eves as Alien MP/Courier *Wally Bondarenko as Officer at the Bar *Todd Schroeder as Guard *Richard Comar as Advocate #1 (uncredited) *Michael Rudder as Advocate #3 (uncredited) *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Neill Fearnley *Written by Patrick Barry *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Robert Saad *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - First Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *John J. Thomson - Sound Mixer *Robin Short - Sound Editor *Allan Scarth - Boom Operator (uncredited) Special Effects *Tony Hayman - Special Effects Editor *Ted Ross - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Brian Howald - Matte Artist *Steve "Spaz" Williams - Graphics Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Action Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Jill MacLauchlan - First Assistant Camera *Mark Manchester - Key Grip *Christian John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Brian Levy - Casting: Canada *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Catherine Reynolds - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant *Karen Nadon - Production Accounting Clerk (uncredited) References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744060/ The Second Seal] at IMDb *Thesis: The Second Seal (War of the Worlds 1×06) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes